Halliwell Manor After Dark
by MPRockstar16
Summary: A VERY frustrated Cole and Piper are left alone together in the manor one evening. What could possibly happen? Steamy/sexy-ness ensues. One-Shot for now, but may turn into more.


**_Halliwell Manor After Dark_**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: What you are about to read is for mature audiences only, and is rated M. If you are under the age of 15 and are not comfortable with sexually explicit themes or the use of some profanity please hit the back button twice to leave promptly. You have been warned.<strong>

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, references, settings, or themes in this story, but the plot line is all mine!**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello loyal fans/readers! I'm happy to say I kept my promise! Here is my second story of the summer! I finally got around to posting a Charmed Fanfic! And while I'm on the topic I am very disappointed in the amount, or lack thereof, of erotic Charmed Fanfic! Honestly, I am just shocked. Like really? Charmed is, I mean was the greatest show on television and no one can write a decent erotic Fanfic?**

**Not to bash anyone, because honestly the charmed Fanfic I have read is fantastic! The Charmed following has some honestly amazing writers, and I hope to be accepted into their little club with this Fanfic As always reviews and comments greatly appreciated! This is my FIRST Charmed Fanfic after all and I hope you all enjoy reading it as I had writing it! Really any feedback how it made you feel anything you feel I should know or you just want to tell me is welcome And now, on with the show!**

**Oh and please don't be brutal in your reviews Thank you :D**

* * *

><p>It was late at night, at the Halliwell manor. Phoebe was out at the library with some of her classmates studying and wouldn't be back until morning, and Prue was at the office finishing up paper work late once again, when she got home she'd probably be too exhausted to notice anything amiss anyway. Leo was off on one of his 3 week White Lighter charge missions, which were becoming increasingly common. The only two left in the manor were Piper and Cole.<p>

Piper had grown tired of Leo's increasing absence. She hadn't had sex in well over 3 months. Not only because of Leo's lack of being there, but also because of Piper's fear that the Elders were watching her and Leo…in the act, an idea which was long abandoned after Pipers first month celibate. The other two months, were mainly because of Leos absence.

Cole hadn't had sex in a little over a week and a half. Phoebe being very busy and emotional over the recently passed anniversary of some ghost bitch in some library that was beheaded. Cole didn't really know the entire story nor did he really care, he was just too incredibly horny, a fact that preceded all others because for them, a week and a half was a long time. And let's face it; demons have needs, especially the mighty Balthazor, and when those primal needs start to build up, things start to matter less and less.

Every room in the manor was quiet, except one, Piper's…

* * *

><p>Cole groaned as he pounded into Piper. Piper was letting out a series of moans and whimpers at Cole's mercy. Cole pumped his big cock in and out of Piper from behind. Cole leaned forward and growled into Piper's Ear "Bet Leo can't fuck you like this." He said with a snarl has he grabbed Piper's Long Brown hair wound it around his fist and pulled. All Piper could say was "Ohhhh" Piper was moaning and wriggling in ecstasy all over Cole's lap.<p>

They were on her bed Cole in a kneeling position and Piper sitting on his nice big cock facing opposite him. Cole hugged Piper's body tightly to his body. She pushed her back against his lightly hair covered muscled chest. Slick with the light covering of sweat their passion created. Cole pulled Piper back into him by pulling her by her hair into his chest, the light coating of chest hair which covered his large muscles tickling her back creating friction as he pounded into her with powerful pumps of his cock.

He spoke into her neck in a sexy half whisper "You like this don't you?" He questioned as he spoke he let his lips rub against Piper's neck, his hot slightly minty breath wafting over her neck sending goose bumps down her back and more heat (if it were possible) to her dripping center.

"Oh Cole" Piper finally let out.

"What do you want me to do?" He breathed rubbing his lips against her once again sending his breath across her neck, Piper didn't answer instead letting out a few shaky sounds that sounded more like infant noises, unable to form complete words due to the amazing fucking she was receiving.

Her body was trembling her eyes squeezed shut, the pleasure she was receiving from Cole's large skilled cock was unlike anything she had ever had in her life. He roughly and tightly gripped her neck with his hand pulling her hard and roughly into him in and asked again pulling her hair down hard so her ear was next to his mouth. He pulled her ear against his mouth and growled "What do you want me to do to you?" He began nibbling on her neck, Piper once again let out a mass of jumbled incoherent syllables.

Finally Cole lifted his other hand that had been holding onto Piper's right thigh and spanked Piper's ass hard leaving behind a large warm red hand shaped mark which you could barely see in the dark of Piper's bedroom. "What was that?" he asked? I couldn't hear you... You're being a bad girl not listening…" He whispered viciously into her ear. He brought his hand up again and spanked her twice.

Piper let out a deep moan/whimper getting wetter and wetter at Cole's abuse to her ass, but finally managed to get out the words "**FUCK ME COLE. FUCK ME WITH THOSE HOT DEMON MUSCLES NOW PLEASE! GOD PLEASE!**" she begged, her body to weak from pleasure to even support itself upright. She ground down against Cole's large lightly hairy thighs their bodies both glistening from sweat and heat slipping together as he pumped into her.

Cole grunted and smirked sexily "Atta girl" he whispered sensually into her ear sending a shiver up Piper's spine.

Piper couldn't get enough she inhaled through her nose smelling Cole's sexy cologne and his own natural scent mixed together. She reached back and dug her nails into his back raked them across it. Cole began moving faster and snaking his large hand up to Piper's right breast. He licked his fingers and pushed both breasts together somehow managing to roll around both nipples between his 4 fingers, something only a demon with practice could do.

Piper's eyebrows came together her eyes squinting shut even tighter at the new sensations running through her body letting out whimpers of lust trying to grind into Cole, trying to get more of his amazing cock and the amazing pleasure deep inside her. Then Cole licked his other fingers and snaked it down between Piper's legs and began to rub and pinch at her swollen clit occasionally rubbing down on it and slapping her mound sending electric jolts of pleasure through her body.

Piper began to whimper and pant. Cole began pounding into Piper faster and faster, his cock hitting her special spot often. The beds squeaking increased and the headboard continued hitting against the wall. Piper's words began coming out as an incomprehensible jumble, with the occasional "Please Cole, God Cole you're a sex God, MORE, oh God, thank you Cole thank you so much for pleasuring me." spilling from her mouth not even coherent of what she was saying, becoming a slave to the pleasure she was receiving.

Cole continued thrusting into Piper, he began to nip and suck on Piper neck, Piper was in complete ecstasy at this point thrashing against the sexy demon with no regard for anything, forgetting who and where she was. Every sensitive area in her body, every nerve ending, and erogenous zone she had were being activated at once. Finally Cole thrusted and her body began to shake. She began making noises that resembled those of when someone is about to sneeze "**Ah...Ah...Ah...Ah**" was all she got out as Piper began to scream Cole's name in a raspy voice from the intense pleasure, saying "Oh God fuck yes Cole you sex God! Fuck me." as her inner walls clamped around him and she flailed her arms accidentally freezing the room from the intense pleasure as she came for the 5th time that night the room instantly unfroze as fast as it had been frozen, and Piper continued thrashing against Cole arching her back and panting.

Cole came as well he grunted and moaned, pounding into Piper a few more times before he erupted, feeling his whole body tense and ripple in an amazing orgasm. Both of them coming down from their orgasmic highs lay there on Piper's bed wrapped in her soft sheets. Their bodies' still damp, Piper lay on Cole's chest. "Oh Cole thank you, thank you so much please" was all Piper could say out of breath as she peppered his neck chest and nipples with kisses. Worshipping him "Oh God please thank you you're a God Cole a God." She said, barely even making sense at this point, as she finally drifted off to sleep from exhaustion. Cole smirked and also fell asleep enjoying the slight boost to his ego that Pipers incoherent and slightly babbled praises brought him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading I'm not really sure if I want to continue this, it was originally intended to be a one shot, but I may continue it and add a few more chapter. I don't really have a future for this story, it's all a bunch of fluff after all but regardless we shall see! If anything there may be a couple more chapters making this a Three-Shoter haha. Thanks for reading! :) Please don't forget to review and if you have any suggestions I'd be more than glad to hear them! :) Thanks again!**


End file.
